


a spring wedding

by epilogues



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: based off of the prompt:a: so, i'm thinking a spring wedding, maybe fall. i don't want it to be too cold, though.b: babe, we're not even engaged.a: so that's what i forgot to do last night!





	a spring wedding

“So,” says Brendon as he dips his spoon into his cereal. “I'm thinking a spring wedding, maybe fall. I don't want it to be too cold, though, you know?”

Spencer looks at him from across the table, one eyebrow raised in amusement. “Bren, we're not even engaged.”

Brendon looks at him, then at his own left hand. Then Spencer's hand. Then his hand again. Then Spencer's hand again. Then - “So _that's_ what I forgot to do last night!”

Spencer chokes on a spoonful of Cheerios. “ _What_?” he asks when he recovers. Does Brendon mean. . ?

“Oh, I, uh, just remembered I never put my laundry in the dryer last night. Whoops!” Brendon says quickly.

“Brendon, you're a terrible liar,” Spencer says flatly.

Brendon's cheek flush pink. “Look, I, um, I'll be right back.” He dashes upstairs, almost knocking his cereal bowl over in the process.

“What the fuck?” Spencer murmurs softly pushing down sparks of excitement. Brendon couldn't be _proposing_ , could he?

A few seconds later, Brendon runs back into the kitchen, one hand tucked behind his back. He comes to a halt in front of Spencer and takes a moment to catch his breath. Spencer just stares at his boyfriend, heart pounding. Is this really happening?

“So, uh, Spencer,” Brendon says, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Spencer Smith.”

“Yes?” Spencer says, voice barely there due to a rush of _holyshitholyshitholyshit_.

“Well. Um. I had a whole speech planned, but, uh, look. Just – I love you. And I meant to do this last night, I really did, but then I got drunk and distracted and yeah, but I need to do this, Spence, because I really fucking love you, okay?” Brendon's voice is earnest and tinged with nerves.

Before Spencer can reply, Brendon’s sinking onto one knee and holding up a small black box and Spencer is pretty sure he forgets how to breathe.

“Will you marry me, Spencer?” Brendon asks, and it's not what he planned, there's no romantic music playing and they're both still in their pajamas. But it's Spencer, and that's really all that Brendon needs.

Once Spencer has figured out how to breathe again, he stammers out something he hopes sounds like “ _God yes Brendon I love you so much._ ”

The message must have gotten across, because then Brendon's standing up and kissing Spencer in a way he never has before.

When Brendon finally pulls away, he gently takes Spencer's hand and slides the simple silver ring onto his finger. Their eyes meet, and Spencer can't help but laugh as he leans in to kiss Brendon.

“Why are you laughing?” Brendon asks against Spencer's lips, even though he's doing it too.

“Well,” Spencer says, “first off, I just got engaged to the best man in the world, and second, I can't believe that you _forgot_ to propose last night. Only you would do that, and I love that – love you – so much.”

Brendon blushes again, still smiling. “So,” he says with a laugh, “does a spring wedding sound okay?” 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback makes my day:)


End file.
